The Order of Sileo
The Order of Sileo (TOS) is a small alliance on the Maroon team. It was officially founded on January 14th, 2015. History After the forced disbandment of their home alliance due to a plague of internal corruption, the founding nations of the Order were in need of shelter and a new home. They took their war torn nations to the kind lands of The Sandstorm Confederacy, where they began to rebuild after the devastating war to protect their previous home. They were scattered and weakened, but in their hearts there was always one thing they knew; they would continue fighting for justice, as they had the fire in there hearts to rebuild, and create something even stronger than before. By the Sword of Saint Andrew and the grace of the mighty Phoenix Symodan, members of the order decided to found the Order of Sileo. Charter 'Article I. Introduction' *The Order of Sileo was founded on the principles of Strength, Unity, and Loyalty. Sileo was founded to create an elite community where nations could prosper and protect each other. 'Article II. Membership' (1) Applying for Membership: :1.1) Step 1: Once an application has been posted, a forty-eight hour questioning period will open. In which the Citizens of Sileo may ask the applicant questions etc. :1.2) Step 2: If it is decided to allow the applicant to continue, He will then enter a seven day period in which he must sign into the forums or IRC at least once a day if not more. (2) The Citizen's Code: The Citizens of Sileo are held to a high standard; each Citizen must be respectful to all government members, Citizens and foreign diplomats. The Citizens also acknowledge that while they are important, but the needs of the Order come first. (3) Levels of Membership: :3.1) Applicant: The applicant is under a seven day period in which they will be checked in for IRC and forum activity, They have a very limited amount of internal access. :3.2) Citizen: The Citizen is a full member of Sileo, They have taken the Oath of Citizenship and meet the activity requirements. They have access to all boards other than the government boards. :3.3) Noble: The Noble is a dedicated Citizen of the Order. The King or Minister of Interior may grant this title to any who deserve it. 'Article III. Ministries' (1) Royal Council: :1.1) All below ministers are members of the Royal Council, As well as the King and Prince. (2) Royal Treasury: :2.1) The Royal Treasury is in charge of the Kingdom’s Bank and Economy. The Economy tasks include tech, trade, and aid. (3) Ministry of Foreign Affairs: :3.1) The Ministry of Foreign Affairs sends diplomats to foreign alliances to work on improving foreign relations with other alliances. (4) Ministry of Defence: :4.1) The Ministry of War must be ready to fight a war at all times. They must organize the military of the Kingdom and keep it organized at all times. (5) Ministry of The Interior: :5.1) The Ministry of the Interior is in charge of keeping communication open with the membership and making sure the members are heard. The Royal Office of the Interior is also in charge of masking members, and managing the forums and IRC channels. :(6) Ministry of Citizenship: :6.1) The Ministry of Citizenship is in charge of managing applications and recruiting new Citizens to the Kingdom. They manage and educate the Serfs and Applicants. (7) Royal Office of the Press :7.1) The Ministry of the Press is in charge of the publicity and media of the Kingdom. (8) Codices: :8.1) Each Ministry will have a Codex outlining the tasks and duties that they must perform. A Codex can be changed at any time by a Minister, with the approval of either the King or Prince 'Article IV. Government' (1) King: :1.1) The King is the leader and sovereign of Sileo. :1.2) The King has the final say of everything that goes on within Sileo, Holding veto power on Royal Council Decisions :1.3) The King holds all power in Sileo, except for the powers delegated to the Prince and Ministers. :1.4) If the King goes missing for fifteen days, the Prince will serve as acting King. The acting King has all normal powers as the King but may not make charter amendments or declare war/peace unless he or she has the approval of the Royal Council. (2) Prince: :2.1) The Prince oversees Sileo, making sure everything is running smoothly. :2.2) If the King is not available, the Prince will do the duties delegated to the King in article IV subsection 1.2. Though to declare war or peace the Prince must have the approval of all necessary members of the Royal Council. :2.3) The Prince is next in line to the office of King. When the King steps down, or is impeached, the Prince will become King, or appoint someone to do so. :3.2.4) The Prince is appointed by the King. (3) Ministers: :3.1) There are Six Ministers, and each Ministry is in charge of his or her own Ministry 3.2) The following titles are for each department: *Ministry of Defence: Minister of Defence *Ministry of Foreign Affairs: High Envoy *Ministry of Citizenship: Minister of Citizenship *Royal Treasury: Royal Treasurer *Ministry of Internal Affairs: Minister of Internal Affairs *Royal Office of the Press: Minister of the Press 3.3) The Ministers are appointed by the King. 'Article V. War & Peace' (1) Acts of War :1.1) Acts of war upon Sileo are: espionage, threats, and aggressive action towards us or our friends. War may also be declared by the King for other reasons. Those reasons may also be reviewed by the Prince and Royal Council if they are in question. (2) Treaties :2.1) Treaties are to be organized by the Royal Envoy, drafted and brought forth to the Royal Council. A 75% (6/8) vote must be carried out by the Royal Council. (3) Espionage :3.1) Espionage is a bad thing. If a member of Sileo is found committing espionage that member will automatically be expelled from the alliance. (4) Desertion :4.1) Nations are expected to fight with his comrades during time of war. If they desert, a member of the Council will work on proper punishment. (5) Peace :5.1) The order of Sileo prides itself on its Strength and Unity. Shall it become necessary to bring a conflict to an end, The Royal Council must vote 75% in favor of peace. In the event White Peace is to be established, a combination of two of the following; King, Prince, or Royal Envoy may agree to white peace. 'Article VI. Nuclear Policy' Sileo believes in a first strike nuclear policy. Have fun. 'Article VII. Raiding' Sileo believes unaligned nations on “none” may be raided but offered peace after each days attacks. 'Article VIII. Impeachment and Expulsion' :(1) Ousting the Royals :1.1) Ousting the King must be brought forth by a member of Sileo, then the Ministers and Prince vote on the matter, if the vote is a majority, the vote is made public. The public vote must be 75%+1 in favor of impeaching the King in order to impeach the King. The above goes for ousting the Prince except the King and Ministers vote on the impeachment. :1.3) A Minister may be impeached if he or she isn't doing one's job correctly. The King, Prince, or a majority vote from the other Ministers will impeach a Minister. (2) Expulsion :2.1) A member can be expelled from Sileo, if he or she has committed a crime. The sentencing will be carried out by the King, Prince, or Minister of Internal Affairs. 'Article IX. Amendments' The charter may be amended at any time, by approval of the King, Prince, and all Council. Foreign relations Treaties Of The Order of Sileo